The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion systems with multi-fuel systems.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Certain gas turbine engines include multi-fuel systems that use, for example, both gas and liquid fuels, where the multi-fuel system allows the transfer from one fuel to the other. During the transfer from one fuel to another fuel, use of the current fuel is terminated and the current fuel is discarded from the fuel piping system. Discarding the fuel occurs using a purge system that employs gas to displace the current fuel in the fuel piping system. However, certain sequencing of the termination of the current fuel used and the use of the purge system may result in overheating and backflow of combustion products into the fuel piping system resulting in hardware damage.